


Pack Mom

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just ridiculousness good hearted fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: What is Stiles place in the pack?





	Pack Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

  


  


  


[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/44196788736/qhuinn-teen-wolf-au-where-the-pack-tells-stiles)  


  


Stiles knew he was pack.  Of course he was but he wasn’t really sure where he stood _in_ the pack.  There’s Derek their Alpha with Jackson, Boyd, Issac, Erica, and Scott who where all werewolves, then there was Allison a hunter or exhunter really.  She brings her own skill set to the table.  Lydia well she’s just stupidly smart and well a banshee.  Yes Stiles happens to have a genius level IQ and is a great stratigizer but Lydia she builds things they need.  Like bombs and weapons and she can MacGyver things together like no one he’s ever met.  Now with Danny he’s their hacker.  But where does that leave him?  Even Peter had a weird place as their adviser ‘cause even though he was crazy and creepy he still knew more things then all of them combined.

So one day in the cafeteria Stiles just asked them, “What is my place in the pack?”  he didn’t mean he was insecure or anything he really was just curious.

Scott was the first to answer, “You make this pack a family.”

“Because I’m the smart human?” Stiles didn’t get it.

“Because you’re the pack’s Mum,” Lydia smirked jokingly but he could hear in her tone how serious she was.

“Are you out of your mind?”  Because out of all the roles he would consider himself pack mom was not one of them.  He didn’t cook or clean and he sure as hell wasn’t going to start.

“You’re the Mother,” Erica agreed.

Jackson cracked up laughing but even he nodded.

“Mom.”  Isaac snuggled up to him with that damn cute puppy dog look.

Stiles turned to Boyd, Allison, and Danny with a hopeful expression but they just smiled and nodded.

“Come on guys!  Mom!  Really?” he questioned them.

“We don’t mean like the cooking and cleaning way Stiles.”  Lydia rolled his eyes like he was missing the whole point.  He probably was.

“Or for the fact your sleeping with Derek,” Erica added.

“Wh-What?!” Stiles practically fell out of your chair.

“Like we all don’t know.  You two are really horrible at hiding a secret.”  Lydia tisked him before continuing, “It’s that you Mother everyone.  You take care of us.  You’re the one to check in on us after an attack.  You’re the first one to call when something happens.  When we’re sad or hurt we go to you because we can curl up into a ball and cry and you’ll just hold us tightly, listen to our problems, and be there for us.  You’re everything a Mom represents.  So yeah you’re the pack mom.”

Stiles felt his heart squeeze in his chest.  He glanced over to Derek who was leaning against the door frame watching them a soft smile on his face.  Okay he could live with being the Mom.


End file.
